deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Keldeo vs Twilight Sparkle
Keldeo vs Twilight Sparkle '''Is a death battle being worked on by '''theultimatelifeform '''and '''ThunderbladeX,putting Keldeo of the Pokemon series against Twilight Sparkle of the My Little Pony 'series. description ''Two magic unicorns (or in Twilight's case,alicorns) of famous franchises duke it out!Will Keldeo be able to dethrone the princess of friendship or will the element of magic prove too much for him? Keldeo Twilight Sparkle *Cut to an overhead view of Equestria* ultimate:Equestria...lush and beautiful environments with at least enough room to fill north america,you would think that a land like this would not have very powerful citizens... Rainbow Dash:BUT YOU WOULD BE SO WRONG! Ultimate:Wha-? Rainbow Dash:Snuck into your studio again, Ulmate simply went silent...then proceeded. Ultimate:Anyway...Twilight Sparkle was born in canterlot,capital of equestria and was very much gifted in magic.At a young age,she oversaw the birth of the baby dragon spike,but for the sake of fairness,we would have to take Spike out of the equation. Ultimate:When she was in her mid-late teens,she was sent by Princess Celestia to ponyville. RD:Where she met me,Rainbow Dash! I managed to kick that robo-chump Starwhatever around the battlefield when i fought! Ultimate:I'm pretty sure a lot of people,myself included,disagree with the result,but I will not go into detail as that is not the main fight here,you bloated Sonic ripoff. RD:HEY! Ultimate:Over at ponyville ,she met Rainbow Dash here, Fluttershy ,Pinkie Pie,Applejack and Rarity and together,they were the new bearers of the elements of harmony...until they sacrificed them to the tree of harmony,which is basically the tree of life of my little pony,sort of like Canterlot is the pride rock of MLP. However,there are 3 reasons why the elements of harmony CANNOT come into play in this fight. '''1 - The Elements of Harmony are inside the tree of harmony,thus rendering them ineffective. 2 - Keldeo is not evil,which the elements of harmony work exclusively on. 3 - When one element bearer is not in possession of the elements,the elements of harmony are rendered useless,similar to the dragon balls when either Kami,Dende,Piccolo or Guru die. Ultimate:Despite her young age,Twilight is insanely intelligent,being one of the smartest characters in the my little pony series.She is an expert in magic,science and mathematics and has crafted inter-dimensional portals with relative ease. Ultimate:As the element of magic,Twilight is insanely gifted and powerful with magic itself,having a wide range of abilities. Transmutation spell casting levitation gravity alteration beam emission force-fields teleportation telekinesis thought manipulation animation Dowsing memory restoration summoning heat generation water manipulation smoke generation immobilization transformation inducement illusions light generation object creation book jumping voice manipulation audio recording crystal imprisonment dark magic camoflague Truamalocation Spell Disable Magic minor time manipulation elemental manipulation Ultimate:Twilight is tough enough to withstand blows from tirek when he had every being in equestria's magic except for the alicorn's,strong enough to overpower the dazzlings,who managed to outmatch rainbow power,smart enough to figure out several spells not even the legendary starswirl the bearded could figure out and is fast enough to fly at Sub-Relativistic speeds. RD:She's so awesome and powerful,I bet she has no weakenesses! Ultimate:but you would be wrong to believe that because some of twilight's weakenesses stem from twilight herself and not from outside forces.Twilight Is overly organized to the point of insanity and has OCD,meaning she can be driven to madness if one thing doesn't go her way. RD:Man,she's a bit extreme sometimes. Ultimate:*mumbles*And you aren't?Anyway,other than that,Twilight has no notable weaknesses to exploit.So in turn,she's an incredibly strong,diverse and smart combatant,but her overly organized and OCD behavior could potentially bring her down. Dear Princess Celestia: When you first sent me to Ponyville I didn't know anything about friendship. I met somepony tonight who was having the same problem - your sister, Princess Luna. She taught me that one of the best things you can do with friendship is to give it to others and help them find it themselves. I am happy to report that all of Ponyville has learned that even if somepony seems a little intimidating, even scary, when you offer them your friendship, you'll discover a whole new pony underneath. And even if my Star Swirl the Bearded costume didn't go over, this still turned out to be the best Nightmare Night ever. Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'Nintendo vs Hasbro' themed Death Battles